A Second Chance at Life
by zerohour20xx
Summary: As Naruto finally defeats Madara, he is given a second chance in a separate dimension. What sort of new problems and experience will he face in the new dimension. NaruHina
1. New World

Chapter 1

General A/N: I would like to apologize for the lack of work that I have show on my stories in recent months. I have begun to see that I need improvement on my story writing but I can't thing of what to add to them. I know that I need help when it comes to fight scenes and when dialogue is between more than two characters. As such I am looking for a reliable beta that will give me their take on the chapters and their ideas in order to help make the chapters better. The story starts with Naruto at age 18.

Story A/N: This story was inspired by a Harry Potter fanfic that I read a few weeks ago where Harry went back in time and was able to be with his family growing up. As you all can see from the other stories that I have put up, I love doing crossovers but this will be a cross between Naruto's world and another dimension that had one difference that changed everything drastically.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

#############

A bleeding, aged Naruto looked around at the desolation that had come to the world. The entire world had become a volcanic wasteland due to Madara's actions and his unleashing of the Juubi and sealing it into himself. All of the Hidden Villages had united to fight the immortal menace but they had all fallen and all the Jinchuuriki had lost their Bijuu in the last three years since Akatsuki had started their attacks to gain the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto had changed physically in the six years since he left Konoha with Jiraiya. He now had wilder hair and his form muscular from fighting Akatsuki these past three years. Naruto thought back to the day the Kira Bii had died in front of him. He had been taught by Kira after the Kage summit and been able to convert excess youkai from the Kyuubi into his own youkai and chakra which is the only reason he was able to live after the Kyuubi was extracted from him. He had found out that it wasn't just the process of removal that killed Jinchuuriki but that a Jinchuuriki's body couldn't handle the loss of youkai since the body of a Jinchuuriki had always the youkai that the sudden complete loss caused the body to totally shutdown and cause death.

Naruto knew that he was dieing but he couldn't accept that he wasn't able to avenge all of those that had died because of Madara. As the world around him darkened, he used the last of his chakra and youkai to activate the part of his seal that had siphoned the youkai from the Kyuubi to steal the youkai and chakra from Madara. The ancient Uchiha looked in horror, his mutated and bulky body from the fusion with the Juubi writhing in pain. "NO! You can't do this to me! I AM A GOD!" Madara screamed. Madara's chakra and the Juubi's youkai raced from the sources and into the former seal for the Kyuubi.

"Hehehe, looks like I have the last laugh, eh Madara-teme?" he said as while coughing and his body in pain. With the sealing of the chakra and youkai, both Madara and the Juubi turned to dust. Naruto looked on with a small smile as he closed his eyes for the last time.

...

...

...

_**"And now starts your true journey..."**_ A regal and mysterious voice called out from the void.

Naruto started to move around but a voice yelled in his ear. "Naruto Shippuu Namikaze! Get your lazy ass up! Your father wants you to be ready for your mission in 30 minutes!" Naruto got up with a start. "Who?! What?! Where?!" Naruto looked around to see an older woman in her early 30's or late 20's with red hair and green eyes. "Naruto, don't yell at your mother like that! Now get dressed, Minato-kun is waiting for you in the Hokage tower." The woman left the room and Naruto blinked in confusion.

"How...how is all of this happening? I know that I died but...I'm alive. I need to figure out what is happening, that woman said she was my mother and that my father was in the Hokage tower. Somehow...I'm either dreaming or something very weird is going on." He pushes himself out of bed and looks in the mirror. He sees that he was less body mass and almost no muscles and that his whisker marks were missing. "This can't be... I look nothing like I did at most an hour ago. I'm younger, have less muscle mass. This...this isn't my body." he says and quickly removes his shirt and channels his chakra through his body and notices that the seal that had been on his stomach was no longer there. "This just can't be. I felt myself dying and leave my body. The only answer is something that shouldn't be possible but that is what one would say about a demon being able to be sealed into a baby and that's just what happened to me. The only answer is...I'm no longer in my own world but I'm still in my body or at least my younger body. I don't have the Kyuubi in me in this world. I wonder what else is different. Well, I might as well get dressed and see what 'dad' wants." Naruto says to himself and dressed in a black pair of shinobi pants with plenty of pockets, a mesh undershirt, and sleeveless red shirt. He put on his black sandals and jumped out the window...only to fall and barely catch himself on the wall.

'What the hell?! My body...I can't feel any of my strength. I feel so weak.' Naruto thought as he tried to stand back up as he got to the ground. He decide to put his lack of strength to the back of his mind as he waked to the Hokage tower.

It took 30 minutes for him to get there but he at least got there on time. He walked into the Hokage's office to see Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, sitting at the desk. 'So he was...is...my father. That would explain why mom called me Namikaze.' "You have a mission for me, dad?" Naruto asked him.

Minato looked around and gave Naruto a look of disgust that confused Naruto but the look changed almost immediately. "Yes Naruto but it is less of a mission and more of a test. You have been taking your life as a shinobi pathetically and hardly even passed the graduation tests back at the academy. You chakra level is equal to that of a new genin when most of your class are already chunin with jonin chakra levels. Your chakra control is decent but only because you have so little chakra to begin with. This test will prove whether you are worthy of continuing to be a shinobi or if you will become a civilian and be expelled from our clan as well as the former Hyuuga, Hinata, being sold to another by her former family." Minato said without an ounce of compassion.

Naruto was floored by what had just been said to him. It looked like this self that had lived here had been the exact opposite of him. He was a total slacker, had less chakra then Sakura had back in the academy, and somehow "owned" Hinata. What kind of monster was he in this world?

"You will be fighting a Hyuuga Jonin and should you win, you will finally be given Hinata. Your match will be in the Konoha arena in one week. You are dismissed." With that, Minato went back to his paperwork, completely disregarding his son.

Naruto left the tower and immediately left to the trainning ground 44, the Forest of Death. As soon as he was out of sight in the forest, he put his hands into the ram seal to focus and call out his chakra. He was surprised to see so little chakra come out, especially since not long ago he could call out more than any kage could dream of having. "Dammit! Since I hardly have any chakra then I guess it will come down to how well I can control my chakra. I think Iruka-sensei once said that chakra control was mental discipline of the person and how even if a person became decent because of the control exercises that it would depend on the will and the power behind the will. Since control is the mental aspect I should have kage level since my I am so used to the amount I used to have." And with that thought, Naruto threw himself into training harder than his current body could hope to handle.

Naruto sent himself through control exercise after control exercise, steadily increasing his already high level of control as well as increasing his muscle mass and chakra reserves. He was able to get the leaf exercise and tree walking down perfectly and combined the two to increase the effects. He spent the first and second day doing nothing but those two exercises and the combination of the two. He also sent his body into work like he used it when he was younger doing things like hunting for his food and running through the forest. He did not leave the Forest of Death the entire week and even then he did not know if he was strong enough.

At the end of the week, Kakashi Hatake was waiting on the field for both of the combatants. 'Why did sensei want me to be the referee for this match? I had so many hopes for Naruto but he just became a spoil brat that was nothing like a ninja should be. I guess everything will end today for him. Well it looks like the Hyuuga have arrived and...looks like Naruto will be fighting Neji, this won't end well.' Kakashi thought to himself.

Negi Hyuuga arrived down on the field looking for his opponent and was looking forward to putting the Namikaze brat in his place. "It seems like my opponent was too afraid to show up. Its not like it expected anything more from that worthless..." was all Neji got out before Naruto appeared on the field.

"Sorry I'm late, my training kinda exhausted me." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Kakashi took a look at Naruto and took in what he saw. 'This...this is more like the Naruto I was hoping for. Ripped clothes, bruises, sweat, all of that from training. Maybe there is hope for him after all.' "Are the two of you ready?" The two nodded. "Hajime!"

Neji charged at Naruto and sent Jyuuken strikes at him but Naruto dodged the first few but the rest hit him dead on. Naruto was pushed back by every strike but didn't show any reaction on his face. Neji delivered blow after blow to Naruto's chest and avoided Naruto's arms. Naruto jumped away from Neji and threw several shuriken but Neji easily dodged the projectiles. "I will defeat you Neji, that is a promise." he said to his opponent.

"I have had enough of fighting another failure, its time to end this boring match.** Hakke: Rokujuuyonsho**! Strike, 2 strikes, 4 strikes, 8 strikes, 16 strikes, 32 strikes, 64 strikes of the palm!" Neji yelled with a victorious grin on his face. But Neji had missed Naruto's whisper before he started his attack. "**Ninpo: Tate**." Naruto had whispered and had used his arms to protect him from the attacks. Two blue ovals covered the length of the outside of his forearm and stopping the blows. Even though the attack had been blocked, Naruto was still pushed back hard from the force of the attack and into the wall. He fell to the ground seemingly unconscious."Its over, call the match because he won't be getting back up for a while and is unconscious." Neji said sneering.

In the audience Kushina looked on in sadness. No matter what her son had done or whatever rumor had been spread about him, she still loved him and couldn't stand seeing this. Minato, on the other hand, just looked at Naruto in shame. It was because Naruto was hurting the image of both the Namikaze clan and the village of Konoha as a whole since he was the son of the current Hokage.

Naruto was still conscious unlike what Neji believed and time seemed to slow down around him as the pain from hitting the wall hard went through his body, making nearly impossible to move his body. 'No, after all of these years of training and dedicating myself to being a shinobi. The beatings from the villagers, growing up alone on the streets, having to hunt and steal to survive...all of that for nothing. Before, I could just use the Kyuubi's youkai to heal myself and get right back up but here I can't do that and my body won't move at all. I will not, cannot, allow myself to fail like this. I will not give up. I will continue to fight. I WILL WIN!' Naruto though to himself. His chakra seemed to react to his will and started to move through his chakra coils throughout his body and shift the proper amount into medical chakra and heal him from the inside. Naruto immediately felt the change and that the pain had lessened. 'Could it be that my chakra was able to copy the way that Kyuubi's youkai used to heal me? Maybe since I have such good control, I can alter my chakra at my need. Heh, looks like I'm still in this fight.' Naruto increased the amount of medical chakra that was in him and his injuries started to heal instantly.

Naruto started to stand up. "Heh, don't get ahead of yourself, Neji-teme, I'm not out of this fight yet. I promised that I would beat you and I do not go back on my promises for that is part of my nindo, my ninja way!" Naruto yell at him as he went back into a fighting stance.

Kakashi looked on in mild shock and that shock increase when he a look in Naruto's eye that he had never seen in these sixteen years, there was a fierce fire in Naruto's eyes. 'The Will of Fire...this is the personification of what Sandaime-sama always said. This is the true Naruto. He may just win.' Kakashi thought with a grin.

Naruto put his hands into the ram seal and called his chakra. His body began to gain a light blue glow as his chakra passed back through his tenketsu and then came bursting out of him as the effects from the jyuuken strikes were nullified. Naruto put his hands into a cross seal. "Now, lets get back to the action. **Kage bushin no jutsu**!" Five more Naruto's fazed into existence on the field.

Everyone that knew Naruto was surprised that Naruto had just performed an B-rank Kinjutsu. Kushina had a bright smile on her face and Minato simply looked amused. Kakashi gave a grin because he was witnessing Naruto showing his conviction.

He put his right hand into the one-handed tiger seal and his left hand in the one-handed bird seal. 'Katon, Fuuton, Kai.' Two of Naruto's clones turned into pure chakra, one as red chakra and the other as a greyish chakra. "**Katon Fuuton Konbi: Hi arashi**!" Naruto shouted and a whirlwind of blue fire was sent at Neji who barely escaped. Two of his clones rushed Neji from the sides and the last clone helped push him near the wall. Neji was able to destroy the two on the sides but the last one got in the way of his view of the original Naruto. "**Ninpo: Yari**." A dark blue beam of chakra flew from his right hand, though his clone, and into Neji's right shoulder and piercing him to the wall.

The oval "shields" on Naruto's forearms disappeared and an orb of blue chakra started to spin in Naruto's right hand, getting larger and larger until it filled his palm.

Minato, Kushina, and Kakashi looked on in surprise by what Naruto was about to do. 'I never taught him that and I know Jiraiya-sensei didn't.' 'That's my boy, show everyone what your made of!' 'Minato-sensei was totally wrong about his son. It seems that we are watching the awakening of the real Naruto Namikaze. Show us just who you are.' the three of them thought respectively.

Naruto pushed his chakra into his legs to increase his speed. "**Rasengan**!" he yelled as the Rasengan was shoved into Neji's gut with so much force that it sent him farther into the wall. When Naruto pulled his palm back, the dark blue "spear" disappeared and Neji fell to the ground unconscious.

Kakashi went over to Neji to check if he was truly unconscious. "Naruto Namikaze is the winner." Kakashi announced and the audience shouted out in cheer. Kakashi walked over to Naruto and patted him on the shoulder. "You did good, Naruto. I'll be expecting more out of you from now on. Oh, congratulations on just making chunin rank. Since I know you hate green, you can get the color changed after you accept it. Maybe we can train together sometime." Kakashi said and walked away. 'It's good to have you back, otouto.' Kakashi shunshin'ed away from the arena.

With his win, Naruto headed back home and collapsed on the couch in the family living room and laid there as his body ached. 'Damn, even though I was able to increase my chakra to decent levels my body is still so weak and using chakra to increase its abilities hurts after I stop using chakra.' Naruto thought to himself.

No more than a few minutes later, Kushina came into the house and hugged Naruto. "Oh I knew that you could be so much better than you had been the past few years and you showed everyone that you aren't a slacker." she said and then moved away from him. "I'm still not happy with the fact that you bought Hinata, just what are you planning to...you know what, I don't want to know." she said and moved back, the previous happiness gone and replaced by sadness.

Naruto sat up on the couch and patted the seat next to him and Kushina sat down as well. "I know this is going to sound weird and unbelievable but I have absolutely no idea what is going on. For me, its like life here just started yesterday when you woke me up. I have no memories of living here and no memories of anything I have done. Its like waking up from a sixteen year dream and being throw into a place where nothing is as I know it. I...I don't think I'm YOUR Naruto. I have always been known as Naruto Uzumaki, not Naruto Namikaze. I know all of the people but everything is different." Naruto said and looked down.

Kushina was shocked by what Naruto had said. She lifted Naruto's chin and looked into his eyes and then smiled. "You are my Naruto just...different. The boy who you were...nothing he did matters but what you do now does. No matter what anyone say, even if its your father, I will always see you as my precious little boy, as my Naru-chan." Kushina said with a smile on her face.

Naruto smiled back at her and tried to stand up. "Ouch, I'm still not used to this weak body. To think, I used to have chakra reserves that would make a kage drool and now I only have low jonin level and I can hardly move in this body without using chakra to enhance it." Naruto complained. He sent chakra through his whole body and started walking around the room, testing his muscles to get used to his body. "So whats with my "buying" Hinata? Last that I knew she was the heir of the Hyuuga clan and basically the princess of Konoha." Naruto asked his mother.

Kushina sighed. "Well, she wasn't very strong in Hiashi's eyes and since he had another daughter so he sold Hinata off and let his younger daughter, Hanabi, become the clan heir. She had so much potential but was too shy to become better. When you first see her, she will be expecting you to want her to do certain...acts. You have a very bad reputation that is completely the opposite from how YOU are. People think that you are an arrogant clan heir that cares little about women for more than well...pleasure and baby-making." Kushina said.

Naruto was furious. The him that was here was a monster, if that was what he would have become with parents and not having the Kyuubi then he was glad he grew up the way he did. "I guess I'm going to burst her bubble, ne? There is no way I would make anyone do...that...unless I was in a relationship with them and I knew that she was alright with it. I know it might be cruel but I can't wait to see her face when she realizes that I am nothing like everyone thinks I am." Naruto gave a sly grin.

Kushina laughed a bit. Her son was just like she was when she was younger, a prankster. She was happy that Naruto was different than he used to be and looked forward to what he would become. She left him and went to her room.

Naruto watched his mother leave and went up to his own room to sleep.

The next day Naruto woke with a start to the sound of chaos. He quickly looked outside his window to see the that villagers were running in the streets with looks of horror and fear. He quickly got dressed in a pair of khaki pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and a red chunin vest. He tried to run of the house but found that there was a barrier around the house keeping him from leaving and keeping anything from coming in. He headed back into the house and grabbed a calligraphy brush and chakra infused ink. He put several symbols on a blank seal tag to allow him in and out as he needed.

He got to where he was hearing the sounds of battle and saw several black skeletons surrounding the recently dead bodies. A stream of blue energy was flowing from each body and into the black skeletons. The skeletons' bones started glowing and they all started to gain several "meaty" parts. They appeared to be human but were lacking skin and did not have eyeballs, only a red glow in each eye socket.

Naruto almost gagged at the sight but held it in and grabbed a few kunai and put a exploding tag on each of them. He ran up the nearest wall and onto the roofs. He threw the five kunai at the skeletons but even after the tags exploded the skeletons were still there. Naruto cursed. "Damn, they just absorbed the chakra from the seal. Wait, when they absorbed the chakra from those bodies, they changed and became stronger. If I was to use a similar seal like the one that absorbed Madara's chakra and the Juubi's youkai then I might be able to stop these...things." Naruto said to himself.

He took out ten blank fuuinjutsu tags and drew the **Kyuuin **seal on each of them. He had based it off the original absorption seal that Pein had used on the body that fought Jiraiya and advanced it so that it could even be used on a normal fuuinjutsu tag. He attached the ten new **Kyuuin** tags to another ten kunai and threw each straight into the "meat" of the skeletons. The seal activated and all of the chakra that each of the skeletons had stolen was absorbed into the tags. The skeletons started to fall apart and turn into dust.

"Good, now I know how to beat these things. They depend on chakra to survive and without it they turn to dust." Naruto said and started drawing as many **Kyuuin **tags as he could since he didn't know how many there were.

Naruto headed for the screams and shouts and found many of the ninja and his mother and father fighting the skeleton. He got over to his father and stabbed the skeleton he was fighting with one of the tagged kunai and the skeleton turned to dust. "I've found a way to destroy them but I need them to be cornered into one area so that I can get them all. Do you think that you can do that, dad?" Naruto said as he pulled the kunai back.

Minato looked at what his son had done that no one else had been able to do since these...living skeletons...showed up in the village. He gave a proud smile and nodded. "Ninja of Konoha, lets get these abominations into a corner. We have a way to destroy them." The Ninjas gave a shout of acknowledgment at his words and corralled them into a corner.

Naruto started throwing his tagged kunai all around the skeletons in a circle. "**Tajuu Kyuuin, Fuuin**!" Naruto shouted and all of the tags resonated with each other and started to pull the chakra from the "meaty" skeletons. Naruto kept his hands in the ram seal as he continued the sealing. It took several minutes but all of the skeletons were turned to dust.

The ninja cheered in victory as all of the skeletons disappeared but Naruto fell unconscious because of using so much chakra to seal the large mass of skeletons.

###########

And there is the first chapter for this new story. Naruto may have been very strong in his old world but now he is much weaker and has a lot less chakra. He has an amazing level of chakra control though.

**Hakke: Rokujuuyonsho **- Eight Divination Signs: Sixty-Four Palms

**Ninpo: Tate** (shield) - C to B rank - (sealless, requires mid chunin control) - Using chakra control, the user can create two small oval shields of chakra along the bottoms of his arms or a single large circular shield in front of him.

**Ninpo: Yari** (spear) - B rank - (sealless, requires low chunin chakra control) - Using chakra control, the user focuses chakra into a contained rod that can pierce flesh, rock, wood. The "spear" will stay sustained until the user releases it.

**Kage bushin** - Shadow clone

**Fuuinjutsu: Kyuuin** - Sealing technique: Absorption seal

**Tajuu Kyuuin** - Mass absorption seal

**Katon, Fuuton konbi: Hi arashi** - Fire release, wind release combo: Fire storm

**Fuuin** - seal

Shippuu - gale

Ninpo: Tate and Ninpo: Yari are two of my original jutsu.


	2. Revelations

Revelations

A/N: I want to apologize to my readers due to the lateness of my updates. My muse and mind wandered away from my current stories and focused on the dozens of plot bunnies that seemed to pop up in my mind. I had to beat the hell out of my muse to get it's ass in gear for this story. Also, do NOT get into the whole "mental age vs physical age" argument with me, I will pay no attention to those.

This is one of my few NaruHina stories so I may as well pull out all the possible stops.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

############

As the light shined in through the window, Naruto slowly opened his eyes as pain coursed through his body. _'Damn...I didn't think it would hurt this much after using those seals.' _As he looked around the room, he could tell that it was a hospital. He slowly pushed himself up and glanced around the room until his eyes settled on the sleeping form of his mother in a chair beside is hospital bed and even had brought him new clothes and put them on the table by his bed. A small smile graced his lips. _'So this is what it feels like to have someone that cares about you, to have a parent.' _Naruto looked under his blanket and saw that he was in his boxers and a black t-shirt. He got out of the bed and put his blanket over Kushina to keep her warm. "Thank you, kaa-san. Thank you for watching over me." He got dressed in a pair of black shinobi pants and his black sandals that his mother must have brought from home. He wrote a small note by his hospital bed and then slipped out the window and walked down the wall.

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha noticing the unusual looks he was getting from the different villagers and ninja, some with looks of disgust but others had looks of confusion like he was some mysterious puzzle that couldn't be solved. Naruto shook his head, the person that these people had known was gone for good because this was his new chance and he wasn't going to blow it. He eventually ignored all of the looks as his mind turned to a problem that his body was having due to the limited amount of chakra and total lack of youki in his system as well as the unsatisfactory work on his muscles and other aspects of his body. _'Hmm, I have hardly enough chakra to do any jutsu but I do have plenty of control for the jutsu that I can do. Maybe if I was to work around with the Kyuuin seal...that just might work.'_

Naruto headed into the shinobi sector of Konoha and stopped as he reached his destination and walked into the store. "Welcome to Higarashi Supplies...oh, its you Honorable Son." Naruto could hear the subtle sarcasm in the voice of the girl he had once called a friend.

_'Damn, does everyone hate me so much? Back when I held the Kyuubi I at least knew why I was hated for most of the time or at least had a hint. It hurts even more knowing that Tenten, someone who was a close friend before, is the one that is using that fake voice.' _Tenten had become a close friend before everything had gone to hell and had been like an older sister to him and had even given him help in his training from time to time. "Hello Higarashi-san. I was hoping I could get a pair of black fingerless gloves, a first and second level sealing kit, ten soldier pills, and two small blank sealing scrolls."

She gave him a skeptical gaze as she grabbed the items that Naruto asked for and rang up the total price. "That will be 16,000 yen for everything." Naruto paid the money and left the store, Tenten watching him leave with a look of utter confusion on her face.

Naruto reached the Namikaze compound not long after getting his supplies and walked up to his room, ignoring the looks his father gave him as he rushed into the compound. He set his new pair of fingerless gloves on his table with the palm down and opened the ink wells from the two sealing kits and placed them next to the gloves. Opening up the two sealing kits, he laid out the items from each of them and listed them off on a piece of scrap paper on the desk.

_Sealing items:_

_2 wells of chakra conductive ink_

_1 large ink well (empty)_

_3 etching tools (1 needle-tipped, 1 penetrating needle-tipped, 1 knife-tipped)_

_8 calligraphy brushes of varying size and thickness_

_20 sealing tags (blank)_

_10 sealing cards (blank)_

_1 Book of Novice Level Seals_

_1 Scroll of Tips to Improve a Seal's Power and Effectiveness_

Naruto grabbed a senbon from off the desk and used the **Katon: Kashou no jutsu** on his index and middle fingers on his right hand and heated the senbon from one tip to the middle until it gained a red glow to show that it was to the temperature that would destroy any bacteria and sterilize it. He poured the ink from the two filled wells into the large empty well. Picking up two of the soldier pills that he had bought earlier and crushed them, letting the powder pour into the well and used the sterilized senbon to let his own blood pour into the well with the powder and ink. Naruto sat down in the chair by his desk and put his hands into the hitsuji (ram) seal to call on his chakra and then a tendril flowed into the well and saturated the ink with his own chakra and causing the ink, powder, and blood to completely mix into one substance.

Naruto decided to leave the ink alone for now to allow it to settle so that it could be used properly. He grabbed two more soldier pills and uses the needle-tipped etching tool to carve a **Yuugou** (fusion) seal onto each of them. He then takes two crystal orbs that he had found in his room and used the same needle-tipped etching tool to carve the **Yuugou** seal into the them to fuse the soldier pill with the crystal to turn it into a rechargeable chakra battery, or at least it would be after it was linked to a **Kyuuin** seal that would be put on the gloves later.

He grabbed the second needle-tipped etching tool and channeled chakra into it to carve a seal matrix inside the crystal with the **Kyuuin,** **Henkan**, **Kakeru**, and **Jomei **(absorption, conversion, multiply, and expulsion) seals as well as a **Heisetsu** (link) seal embedded in the matrix so that it would connect to a second matrix that would be on the palms of the gloves once the ink had settled enough to be used. Naruto focused Iryou (medical) chakra into his wound and watched as it healed with an almost unnoticeable small scar as he walked away from his desk.

Naruto walked over to the part of his room that he had noticed weapons scattered around after he came home from fighting Neji. He saw that all of the weapons were mixed in drawers and boxes with no sealing scrolls in view. He looked at the kunai that were in the boxes and saw that they looked good but were only good for decoration and found that more than half of the weapons were not suited to actually be used. Sorting through all of the weapons one-by-one proved to be a time consuming task that, by the end of the hour wait he was giving the ink to settle, he had only finished sorting nearly half of them. Gathering the ones that could actually be used, Naruto grabbed a brush with a medium sized tip and applied containment seals for senbon, kunai, and shuriken to one of his blank scrolls that he had gotten earlier while he applied a single containment seal on the same scroll for the weapons that he would be selling at a later date.

Naruto slipped the scroll into one of the back pockets of his pants. He looked around the room until something caught his eye, something was sticking out from behind a bookcase near his door. The bookcase was nearly bare with a few books that were covers for collections of perverted pictures (Think of the hardcovers of books only they are used to cover over the soft covers of manga-like porn books) so it was easy to move. Once the bookcase was moved, he saw that it was a boken.

After removing what looked like years of dust, he was in awe by how beautiful it looked as it was handcrafted from a light brown wood that seemed to react to his chakra. He studied it closer and noticed the whirlpool mark on the pommel and noticed it as the Uzumaki clan symbol, his mother had made this for him. A single tear ran down his cheek in appreciation for the love that his mother obviously had for him even though, from what he could gather about his "former self", he hadn't been the greatest son over the years. This was one thing that he was going to change, he wasn't going to take his parents for granted like his other self had. Tonight, he was going to explain things to his mother. Naruto knew that he could trust her but his father...he didn't know what to think of him.

- A Second Chance at Living -

[A few hours later]

Naruto walked down the stairs after finishing the seals and taking a nap to find that his mother was crying in the living room while his father slept on the couch without a care in the world. Naruto may not have known what had happened but he walk over to the chair that Kushina was sitting in and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Kaa-san, are you okay?"

Kushina turned around to see Naruto and smiled despite her red, puffy eyes that suggested she had been crying for a while. "Its nothing, Naru-chan. Everything is just fine."

The tone of false happiness was easily picked up by Naruto having done the same himself back before he started to grow up when Jiraiya became his teacher. "Kushina Uzumaki, you are going to go to my room and we will talk about this, young lady."

The combination of the false stern voice and the barely contained laughter on Naruto's part were too much for Kushina to not laugh at. "Whatever you say, _dad_." The smile that Naruto saw on his mother's lips was totally worth it though. The two went upstairs into his room and they both sat down on his bed. Kushina was the first one to speak after a brief silence. "Its your father. For a while now we haven't had the best marriage. After your birth he was happy for a few years but after you turned four, he began to care more about his position in the village than our family. When I came home late after coming back from the hospital...he smacked me. He said that it was bad for the wife of the Hokage and head of the Namikaze clan to be seen out in the village alone and not by his side." Kushina tells him this with a sad look on her face. She had loved Minato so much and now he cared so little for her.

After hearing what had happened, Naruto felt a familiar rage fill his body, one similar to that of the Kyuubi. A pain surged through Naruto's body and a red essence flowed from Kushina's navel area and into Naruto. Slowly, the six whisker marks that Naruto possessed in his previous life and his muscles soon became firm, while he wasn't "ripped" his body was now a bit lean and firm. Kushina was confused and fearful for what was happening to her son. After the pain stopped in Naruto's body, he stood up from the bed and stretched while flexing his muscles to become familiar with the feeling again. "Now that is so much better. Who knew that I just needed a little dose of youki to fix the problems my body was having." A familiar feral grin graced Naruto's lips.

"Naru-chan, whats going on?" A bit of fear on her face and in her voice, not of her son but for her son. She worried what the Kyuubi's youki would do to him and how it might harm him.

Naruto decided that he needed to explain it all. The Kyuubi attack, the sealing of the Kyuubi into him, his life alone, his life as a ninja, his absorbing of the Kyuubi, and his death. He explained everything to her the best that he could. Kushina had believed what Naruto had said that other day about being different but she didn't expect it to be to this extent. Suddenly, everything made more sense such as the change in attitude, his respect, his drive to be a better shinobi, his honor and morals. She pulled Naruto into a hug and cried onto his shoulder at the life that he had once lived. "I'll make sure that things are different for you this time, Naru-chan, I promise."

For the next several weeks, Naruto and Kushina trained together in several areas such as kenjutsu, chakra control exercises, taijutsu, and a few ninjutsu. During these weeks, the two bonded more as mother and son while Minato could care less. During the bonding, Kushina and Naruto exchanged secrets such as Kushina's status as the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. Under Kushina's guidance, Naruto began to learn kenjutsu using the boken she had hand-carved for him and a form of taijutsu known as Jyuushio (Gentle Tide), a style that she and Hikari Hyuuga had created.

- A Second Chance at Life -

The weeks had turned into two months and the moment that Naruto would be receiving his "property" was slowly approaching. Naruto no longer lived in the Namikaze clan compound as Minato had grown annoyed with him and now lived in a two story home with a basement that was in the Shinobi sector of Konoha. This added to the growing anxious feeling Naruto had been having, wondering how things would go after the first meeting. Any moment now, a Hyuuga representative would be bringing Hinata to his door and Naruto would have to begin to gain Hinata's trust.

A knock at the door pulled Naruto from his thoughts. Naruto went to the door and found Negi there with Hinata...why did she look like she did when she was 12? "Namikaze-sama, I present to you your property, Hinata Nanashi." Neji had a small smirk on his lips, most likely since Naruto hadn't beat the "fate" bullshit out of him this time around, at least not yet. "I will leave you to instruct your property. Farewell." Neji disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

As he watched Neji leave Naruto let out a sigh. _'Note to self: Beat the shit out of Neji next time you have a good chance and get all that bullshit about fate out of him as well as remove that stick from out of his ass.' _Naruto looked at Hinata with confusion as he took in her appearance. She looked just like she did when they all graduated back in the Academy with her stature and short hair but how could this be happening. "Greetings Naruto-sama. I am Hinata Nanashi, your personal slave to do whatever is wished of me." Hinata's face was devoid of emotion and she spoke in an almost robotic fashion. That was when Naruto noticed the wrappings around her forehead.

_'Those...Those bastards! They must have branded her with that juin jutsu of theirs that they put on Branch members of their clan. Who knows how long it has been since she had it put on her and who knows if it is the only seal on her.'_ Naruto slipped one of his fuuin gloves on and aims his palm at Hinata. "**Sukyan **(scan)." A pulse of chakra came from his palm and covered Hinata fully before returning to Naruto and disappearing. Naruto pulled out a scroll from a pocket and sent another pulse of chakra into the seal on the opened scroll. Slowly, several different seal arrays appeared on the scroll. _'They put that many seals on her? Its a miracle she is still alive.'_ "Hinata, could you tell me what seals have been placed on you to your knowledge?"

Hinata looked back at Naruto with the same emotionless look. "I am sorry, Naruto-sama, but I was ordered to not reveal such information to anyone by the Hyuuga elders."

"Ah, but you are now longer a Hyuuga so you no longer fall under their command. You said you were my slave so that means you follow what I saw above other orders, correct?" Naruto had a slight grin on his lips. The Hyuuga elders had pissed him off and it seemed that they weren't as intelligent as they thought they were. They were immediately but up into the top ten of his Shit List and would be dealt with at a later date.

A look of understanding appeared on Hinata's face. "That is correct, Naruto-sama. I have had the Hyuuga juin jutsu placed on me, a servitude seal, a betrothal seal, and a suicide seal. The juin jutsu prevents any children you honor me to bare incapable of having the Byakugan. The servitude seal makes your word law and keeps me in your service regardless of my feeling towards such. The betrothal seal stops the aging process from the point that it is applied, in my case it was placed when you purchased me three years ago. The suicide seal, despite its name, if for your use should I anger you greatly and can force my death." Hinata finishes explaining in the same tone that one would use to explain the weather.

As Hinata described the seals, Naruto's anger continued to rise before an idea came to him. "Well then, Hinata, I order you to speak and act freely around me and without consequence." The solution was obvious to anyone that understood the theories behind fuuinjutsu. Fuuinjutsu as powerful as a servitude seal could overpower and neutralize the effects of other seals and the seal itself was easy to use to one's advantage in this situation. _'Due to the servitude seal, any order I give will be done and should hopefully counteract several of the orders that the Hyuuga elders had given her.'_

It wasn't immediate but the change was evident in her facial expression as it was no longer emotionless, though she tried to not show it. "Understood, Naruto-sama." Hinata no longer had the kind face that Naruto remembered but one of anger, of disgust.

Naruto flinched a little at the venom in that single sentence, he hadn't expected her to hate him this much but he had no idea what kind of interactions she had experienced with his former self. Naruto motioned to her to follow him and lead her into the living room and the two sat down on a couch. "Hinata, I may not know why you are so angry with me, though I may have ideas as to why, but I hope that we can talk now openly and try to resolve things."

A growl actually escaped from Hinata before she stifled it. "Just what are you playing at Naruto_-sama_?" The words were like daggers to Naruto's heart as they escaped her mouth, what had his previous self done that had caused this? Would thoughts about killing this other self that had existed in this world be considered suicide or homicide?

"I am not playing any game, Hinata. You will find out as we talk that I am not the same person that you or anyone believes me to be. Other than my mother, no one here knows the true me nor do they try to get to know me." It was beginning to really annoy him how badly he was viewed by the people of Konoha. Before he had simply been ignored or overcharged, now everyone looked at him in disgust for a different reason than containing the Kyuubi. He would prove it to the people that he was not the person that they thought he was. He knew it would take a lot of work but he was going to help those that were precious to him and help Hinata with what had happened to her. Though that sent a shiver down his spine. 'What will Kurenai-sensei try to do to me if she sees me...'

####################

Well there is the end of the chapter after a while. Now, in this Naruto has the normal abilities of an Uzumaki along with the Tekiou (Adaption) kekkei genkai I created for some stories.


End file.
